


Pride Month

by accio_me_some_feels



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, M/M, changed some of the ships, its gay, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_me_some_feels/pseuds/accio_me_some_feels
Summary: Every day for Pride Month, I'm writing a story.





	1. Day 1 - Spirk

**Author's Note:**

> This is particularly short, because it felt fine. Also there's a lot of Spirk stuff anyway. So... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Tomorrow is Uhura/Chapel

There was a rustle in the sheets, and Jim looked over his shoulder. Spock was climbing into the bed.

“Spock? What are you doing here?” Jim muttered out.

Wrapping his arms around him, Spock said, “I sensed your restlessness. I’m here to comfort you.”

“Thank you.” Jim eased into Spocks arms. “It’s always so difficult to lose a crew member.”

“I know.”

It didn’t take long for Jim to dose off, basking in the comfort Spock always provided.


	2. Day 2 - Uhura/Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF!Uhura/Chapel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few different things in mind, but I was going to do a BAMF!Uhura anyway, and I liked the way this went. I also plan on writing some more Uhura/Chapel in the future. Also, I couldn’t think of what to call the leader, and ‘head hoe’ just felt too casual. Lemme know.  
> Tomorrow is Spones.

It wasn’t every day that Uhura was hit on by sleazy aliens. Even then, the alien rarely had the gall to try and seduce her in front of other officers.

The Enterprise crew were stuck with these beings, whose food was almost as greasy as them. Sitting opposite Uhura was the Head Honcho. He watched her like Chekov watches dessert. Uhura found it distasteful, especially considering she was sitting next to her girlfriend.

“If you’re staying for much longer,” he started, “you’ll have to have dinner with me. Alone.”

Uhura kept her eyes on her dessert. “Thank you, no.”

“You’re turning me down?”

“Yes.”

The Head Honcho dropped his spoon down and glared over at her. “I hate when pretty girls turn me down. Stop being so pretty, you’re crushing my self-esteem.”

“The pretty button is broken and it can’t be turned off. Looks like I’ll be gorgeous for the rest of my life.” Uhura shrugged.

“You’re not even that pretty. Get over yourself.”

“Oh, no.” Uhura put down her spoon and looked at Christine. She put her arm around Christine’s shoulder and leaned into her. “Babe, am I pretty?”

Christine put her spoon down as well and kissed her cheek. “Darling, I’ve been to many planets around the galaxy, and let me tell you, I’ve yet to see one more beautiful than you.”

“Well then,” Uhura looked back at the Head Honcho, “if my girlfriend says I’m gorgeous, that’s good enough for me.”


	3. Day 3 - Spones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Spock are cute  
> And keeping to canon, Jim isn't wearing a shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the TV show 'Vicious'. I'm not a big shipper in general (because I suck at subtext - it's all face value with me), so I found a bit of difficulty being like "How would their relationship actually work?"  
> If you haven't seen Vicious, I would 10/10 recommend.  
> Can be either AOS or TOS.  
> Tomorrow is Uhura/Rand

The away mission had been a travesty. First, Jim tore his shirt, again, and broke his arm. Then, Spock was hit by enemy fire and was down for the count. Finally, Scotty took five minutes to get them back on the _Enterprise_.

Spock was rushed to sickbay, and Jim rushed behind him. Both were given a biobed, and McCoy looked over the both of them. Two of the nurses accompanied him. One of them was lovely. Nurse Kim had an excellent bedside manner, and McCoy wanted to train her to be a doctor. The other was a suck up. He did his best to be on McCoy's good side. The CMO didn't normally mind, he had received alcohol in the past, but this guy just couldn't get it right and constantly back-pedalled.

Jim sat on the bed, cradling his arm in what remained of his shirt. He winced in pain every few seconds.

"You can go, Jim," McCoy grumbled, trying to patch up Spock.

"No, it's fine," he sighed. "I'll wait for Spock. We have to debrief anyway."

Nurse Kim looked down at her PADD and back up at Jim. "Why don't you come with me and get your painkillers"

"Alright," Jim said, getting off the bed.

"Damn hobgoblin, thinking you're immortal. You're not," McCoy grumbled at Spock.

"Hobgoblins tend to think they are," the other nurse said, crossing his arms and giving McCoy a smile.

Everyone froze. McCoy turned around and looked at the nurse.

"Ooh boy," Jim said, and ushered Nurse Kim out of the room.

"Excuse me?" McCoy glared down at him. "Did you just call him a _hobgoblin_?!"

"I, uh, you, er, but, wait - " His arms dropped to his side and the colour drained from his face.

"Slurs are not tolerated on the _Enterprise_ , and they're certainly not acceptable at the bedside of a patient."

"But you said - "

"Oh," McCoy said, crossing his arms. The nurse cowered under the cold glare of the CMO and the First Officer. "So you think it's appropriate to copy how I talk to my husband?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Spock watched on, shaking his head.

"It's disgusting. You're suspended for a week. Think about what you've done," McCoy said before turning back to Spock. The nurse stayed where he was. "Dismissed. Now!"

The nurse scampered off, and McCoy shook his head.

"Some people have a terrible bedside manner," Spock said.

McCoy nodded as he returned to treating his husband. "Absolute carelessness. Now, as I was saying, you hobgoblins think you can survive anything, but if you had come in even three minutes later, you'd have died. Next time, I'll wait the three minutes," he grumbled. "Damn fool."

He reached over and pressed his fingers against Spock's.


	4. Day 4 - Uhura/Rand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janice Rand/Nyota Uhura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Janice is a blessing.  
> There was a thing on tumblr about how Janice is a painter and so I rolled with it.  
> Tomorrow is McKirk

Painting was just a hobby, or so Janice Rand told her girlfriend, Nyota Uhura. Nevertheless, the two spent time in Janice’s quarters, reading and painting respectively.

It was another night of creativity and chill in Janice’s quarters. They were planning on meeting with some of the bridge crew up at 1830.

There was a buzz at the door.

“Come in,” Janice called out.

Nyota looked up as Chekov walked in.

“You’re late for bowling,” he said.

“Really?” Janice asked, still painting. “Computer, what time is it?”

“It is 1900 hours,” the computer said.

Nyota closed her book and walked over to Janice. “It’s for her exhibit.”

Chekov looked at it for a second, screwed up his face, and tilted his head. “What is it?”

“It’s Nyota, obviously,” Janice said with a sigh.

There was a pause.

“I don’t see it,” Chekov said.

Janice rolled her eyes. “Alright, this is her intelligence,” Janice started, pointing at the elements on the canvas and explaining it.

Nyota leaned down and kissed her. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”


	5. Day 5 - McKirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first moment Jim realised he loved Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait for this chapter. I had the hardest time coming up with something. Three days later, and I rewatched an episode from TOS and decided to just write. It's not great, and it's not long, but she'll be right.

It was a little moment, barely a second, when Jim first realised he loved Leonard. The dangerous situation the _Enterprise_ had been put into was resolved, and the ship and crew were safe again.

Jim was sitting in the captain’s seat, and Leonard stood beside him. Bones made a quip at Spock’s expense, and there was light laughter around the bridge. Jim looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. Leonard’s eyes twinkled and he reached down to take Jim’s hand.

It felt like the universe came to a halt for a second, as Jim took his hand. All was right, and he loved Leonard.


	6. Day 6 - Jadzia/Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably expand this in the future. Apologies for how short it is.  
> Tomorrow is Quark/Odo.

Kira stormed through the Promenade, her hands curled into tight fists. Jadzia fell into stride.

“What’s going on?”

“Quark.”

“Ah. How many rules has he broken this time?” Kira looked over at her. “That many.”

Kira nodded and stopped with a sigh. “He’s breaking all these rules that are in place for the safety of all the people on the station. He has no regard for their lives. It’s nothing but profit for him.”

Jadzia ran her hand down Nerys’ arm. “Why don’t you leave this to Odo, and we get dinner.”

“I don’t have time. Sisko wants this dealt with.”

“You haven’t eaten since breakfast, Nerys. Ben will understand if Quark’s reprimanded in thirty minutes.

Nerys paused and nodded. “Alright. But it was your idea.”

Jadzia put her hands up in surrender and smiled. “I take full credit.”


	7. Day 7 - Quark/Odo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This was unbelievably hard to write. I'm not sure if I was about to cry or die.  
> Tomorrow is Beverly/Troi.

Quark walked into security. Odo sat at his desk, watching Quark with a glare.

“I haven’t done anything wrong,” Quark said, taking a seat.

“Oh?” Odo slid a PADD forward. “Have you seen this?”

Quark looked down at the screen. There was an image, crudely edited. It was Odo and Quark, two images next to each other with text above it.

“She was his queen,” Quark read aloud, “and god help anyone who dared to disrespect his queen.”

The image of Odo was altered to give him green hair. Image Quark had blue and pink hair.

There was silence as Quark tried to figure out what to say.

“Ah, yes, well – ”

“You’ve seen it, then?”

“Rule of acquisition number seven – keep your ears open and your eyes on the mark… and I think Ezri made it after her holodate with Bashir. Old Earth movies, or something.”

Odo grumbled and snatched back the PADD. “If I see any more of this… trash around the station, I’m confining you to quarters.”


	8. Day 8 - Beverly/Deanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while, not gonna lie. But it was good.  
> Next is Geordi/Data
> 
> I went on a weird Riker vs Data tangent, but I thought it was kinda fun, so I kept it (I also don't like Riker). Tell me what you think about it.

So far this poker night, Beverly had won half the games and Deanna the other half.

"I guess it's ladies night, tonight," Geordi said, ignoring Riker's sigh.

Beverly smiled and laughed. "Get used to it, boys." She turned to look at Deanna. There was a quick spark of emotion, a bit of guilt, and a bit of fear. It was buried within layers of affection and love, but Deanna felt it nonetheless. "Let's clean them out."

Perhaps it had been the synthehol, although Deanna didn't like to blame her actions on substances, but she turned to Beverly and asked, "What's wrong?"

Beverly frowned. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Why are you feeling guilty?"

Riker sat up straighter and turned to BEverly. "Guilt? You're not beating me by cheating, are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm the least able to cheat at this table," she said.

"Beverly is correct," Data said. "As a Betazoid, Deanna is more able to tell if someone has a god or bad hand. Geordi's visor could be altered to see through cardboard." He paused. "And William may still have Q abilities."

"I don't," Riker said.

"But you may. As we have not studied the Q in detail, and as you have had the abilities in the past, it is possible Q did not remove all the powers he gave you."

"Geordi had them too," Riker said, leaning on the table.

"That is false. Geordi was given sight for a brief time, however it hinged on the condition you join the continuum. He would not hide ability for sight, especially with a visor that causes headaches."

As Data and Riker continued to debate as to whether Q abilities remained, Deanna turned to Beverly again.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

Beverly sighed. "I've been worried about our anniversary coming up. I still haven't gotten you a present, and I don't know what to get."

"That's it?" Deanna asked."

"Yes. You're so good at giving present, and anything I get will pale in comparison."

Deanna smiled and kissed her. "Having an anniversary with you is present enough." She kissed her again. "But if you're getting something anyway, I have some ideas."

As Deanna leaned over to whisper in Beverly's ear, Data continued his rampage.

"Perhaps the abilities have been dormant, or you have kept it to yourself for personal gain."

"Personal gain? What are you even talking about?" Riker said, crossing his arms. "And what about you? You're an android. You're more likely to cheat than me."

"Perhaps," Geordi interjected, stopping Data from continuing, "we should leave this to another time. Or, as it's not important at all, we just drop it altogether?"

They agreed and settled back down, to see Beverly's face bright red and Deanna sporting a smirk.


	9. Day 9 - Geordi/Data

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geordi/Data

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had difficulty with this one as well, and it's shorter than.  
> Next is Deanna/Tasha Yar

Geordi walked from the bar at Ten Forward to the table by the window. Data watched the stars pass as he waited for Geordi to arrive.

"How are things?" Geordi asked.

Data looked up at him. "My last diagnostic said all is well."

"Good, good."

"II had an interesting conversation today with an ensign while in security."

Geordi frowned. "What were you doing in security?"

"Visiting the ensign. They seemed to be under the impression that with emotions, I would be in love with you."

Geordi froze. "And what did you say?"

"That it was an interesting hypothesis."

"An interesting hypothesis?" Geordi realised his mug was frozen in front of his lips and took a sip.

Data tilted his head. "I have no data either way. And with emotions, I would pursue a relationship." Data started to babble and Geordi drank his coffee. "Holodates, holding hands, making bad jokes so they laugh." He looked out the window. "Kisses in the middle of the night as you try to sleep. Sleeping next to each other at a group event and holding their hand, even though you are in two separate conversations. Them feeling like the luckiest person in the universe and you feeling the same way about them. Feeling like you are home when you are with them. Feeling warm in your chest when you see them." He stopped and looked at Geordi. "Do you know what I mean?"

There was a pause. Geordi nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. But relationships aren't always good. There are bad bits."

"It is my understanding that the good parts are the point and what gets through the bad. I desire the opportunity. I would not be averse to ensigns hypothesis." He paused and stood up. "It is now 1730 hours. I must feed Spot. Goodnight, Geordi."

Data walked away and Geordi watched, feeling his heart in his throat and a warmth in his cheeks.

"Damn."

It is interesting to note that when Data did acquire emotions, it took him approximately 2.75 hours to see Geordi. He took one look at him and said, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen," and Geordi pulled him down for a kiss.


	10. Day 10 - Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna Troi/Tasha Yar  
> I'm still bitter about Tasha's death, so I ignored it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tasha and she deserves better. Alt ending to season 1 ep 23 of TNG.  
> Apologies for the shortness.  
> Next is Jake/Nog

Deanna ran to sickbay. She'd just beamed up from Vagra II and Tasha was in sickbay.

She burst in and Beverly took her to Tasha. Deanna grabbed her hand and looked down at her girlfriend.

"Tash?"

Tasha's eyes opened a bit, just to look at Deanna. "You're alright."

"I'm fine, but you're not."

Squeezing Deanna's hand, Tasha said, "I was just doing my job."

"Picard said it could have been worse."

"But it wasn't. Don't worry about me. I've got great doctors. I'm just glad you're alright," Tasha said, closing her eyes again. There was a few moments of silence and Tasha opened her eyes again. She didn't have to be Betazoid to know Deanna was worried about her. "When I'm up again," she said, running her thumb over the back of Deanna's hand. "We're going on a holodate. Geordi told me about this great program, and I know you'll love it."

She talked about the program and what they'd do, before Deanna leaned down and kissed her.


	11. Day 11 - Jake/Nog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake/Nog - set in It's Only a Paper Moon (because we need more tears)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was at work trying to write this and I was like omg this idea, and then i thought about Nog and it's only a paper moon and i wanted to cry. I might do some more with this. Apologies for the length  
> Anyway, enjoy, pls don't cry  
> Tomorrow: Ezri/Kira
> 
> Also, sorry that i'm not posting every day and it's like five days later and then posting like ten. I'm a mess and time isn't real

Jake walked into Nog's room. 'I'll Be Seeing You' was still blaring through the quarters. He turned it down, loud enough that Nog could hear it with no problem, but low enough that Jake wouldn't want to shoot himself out of the nearest airlock.

"What are you doing?" Nog asked.

Jake climbed into bed next to him. "It's alright, close your eyes."

He wrapped his arms around a tense Nog. It took a while, but Nog slowly relaxed and fell asleep.


	12. Day 12 - Ezri/Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezri/Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm the worst with writting daily. But I've written up to day 19 or something, so it'll be alright, maybe. I'm also going away for a week from the 18th-25th(??? i'm just turning up at an airport and hoping for the best). I'll do my best to get them written before I go, or something like that.  
> Look, I did my best to find out what the Bajoran version of 'hell' is, but after like 20 minutes, i gave up. So lets pretend it was just translated to 'hell' lmao  
> Anyway, here's some holiday trash. (Sorry it's trash)  
> Tomorrow Paris/Odo

Nerys lay beside Ezri and smiled.

“Have you been to Bajor yet?”

“No, I haven’t had time yet.”

“Let’s go.” She ran her thumb across Ezri’s cheek. “There are some places I would love to show you.”

Ezri smiled. “I’d love to.”

 

As the Commanding Officer of DS9, Nerys granted herself and Ezri some time off. They took the first shuttle there, and stayed for the weekend. The first day, Nerys took her to the Dahkur Province and did a little hike through the mountains. On the second day, they returned to Jalanda City, and had dinner before a concert.

 

“I’ll have to take you to Trill sometime,” Ezri said, as the couple sat in the shuttle back to DS9. “The Orion Syndicate are too influence in New Sydney at the moment.”

“I’d follow you to hell and back.”


	13. Day 13 - Paris/Odo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris/Odo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in that alternate timeline where Harry doesn't go on Voyager, like season 2 or 3.  
> This also turned into like a shitpost of a fic. I was kinda grasping at straws when I was coming up with ships for this.  
> Tomorrow Kes/B'Elanna

He'd gotten into a fight with that Ferengi bartender. It was mostly verbal, except for that punch at the end, and the security officer of the station happened to be walking in. And then he was hauled off, to the dismay of Janeway. He was sitting in a holding cell when she stormed in, glaring at him.

"What were you thinking? We're leaving in a matter of hours and you decide to pick a fight? Do you not care about your future at all? Captain Sisko says the Bajoran Government won't even make a decision of what to do with you until tomorrow. If they don't press charges, you'll be back in New Zealand in a week."

She kept going on, giving him an earful. Tom just sat there and took it. Anything else would further tarnish her opinion of him. Eventually, she left him to his thoughts. Everything Janeway said was right, and Tom was worried - not that he'd say anything or act as though he were.

~*~

The head of station security, Odo, walked in to check on him.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I didn't really want to go to the Bad Lands anyway."

Odo huffed. "It's not just a matter of Voyager."

"Why am I even here? That Ferengi is a criminal."

"My job is to keep everyone safe, even the criminals," Odo said, crossing his arms.

"As a criminal," Tom started, "I get that."

Odo huffed again. "You're in a holding cell for less than an hour and you're already calling yourself a criminal?"

"Actually, I was serving time on Earth for treason."

"Treason?"

"Yeah. For "aiding the Maquis". I was piloting my first mission when they got me."

"That hardly makes you a criminal."

"Yeah, well, apparently being against Cardassia does." Odo was silent. "Preaching to the choir, aren't I?" Odo made a little 'hm' noise. "What's your relationship with the Cardassians?"

"I was head of security during the occupation."

"Really? Wow. That must've been tough." Odo watched him with a frown. "And the things you would have had to do to survive..." Tom stopped and shook his head. "Cardassian's are the worst."

"People don't normally... express compassion over my involvement with the occupation."

"Sometimes, you have to do what you have to do to survive."

"What, like joining the Maquis?"

"I had been dishonerably discharged from Starfleet. And the Maquis needed pilots. Other times you have to do what you think is right. Especially when your life isn't on the line and you have nothing to live for."

They talked for a while, more or less about Cardassians, before Odo said he had to go.

"How long will I be on the station for?"

"One night," Odo told him, "if charges aren't pressed. Otherwise, you'll be off to Bajor."

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying on the station for a while, maybe talking to you more. How long could I stay on the station."

"If you agree not to assult anyone else, I could pull a few strings."

Tom smiled. "That'd be good."

He might have winked, but Odo looked away first.


	14. Day 14 - Kes/B'Elanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kes/B'Elanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are my f/f stories shorter? idk.  
> They're cute and having fun.  
> Not edited. Not that any of them are...  
> Tomorrow: Neelix/Tuvok

Kes was in sickbay, as per usual, hanging out with The Doctor. The ship was facing the Kazon again, but so far there hadn't been any injuries. They were preparing, just in case.

The doors flew open and B'Elanna walked in, her left hand cradling her right arm.

"I'm alright," she said, sitting on a biobed.

Kes came over and scanned her with a medical tricorder. "Just a broken arm this time."

"Yes. Ashmore nearly vomited and told me to come here. The other traitor engineers agreed with him."

Kes laughed. "Don't worry, I'll fix it."

"I'm not worried. You're the best phyisical doctor we have on the ship." She looked up to see The Doctor glaring at her from across the room. "I said phyiscal. You're a hologram." He rolled his eyes and walked to his study. "Did I hurt his holofeelings?"

Shaking her head, Kes grabbed the necessary equipment and started to work.

"Before you say it," B'Elanna said, "I'm being careful. Especially with the Kazon around."

"Every time we face the Kazon, you're here with an injury."

"But I get to see your pretty face, so really, it's more a perk than anything else."

"Kes shook her head and laughed. "You can return to engineering now. Don't do anything strenuous."

"Alright," B'Elanna said, before leaning over and kissing her.

"I'm serious, there will be considerable damage if you're not careful. I won't clean up negligence."

"Well, I was going to crawl through all the Jefferies tubes, but because you asked nicely, I won't."

"You'll be the death of me," Kes said, and kissed B'Elanna again.


	15. Day 15 - Neelix/Tuvok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neelix/Tuvok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a 'shit post' than I originally intended. But I had fun, and it was kinda funny, so that's the man thing. Lmao  
> Set post-Tuvix (I dunno wtf this is, but let's laugh and have fun)  
> Tomorrow: Keiko/Kira

It was after Tuvix that Tuvok had suggested he and Neelix spend some time together. They had shared a mind, a being, and Tuvix's memories. To celebrate the suggestion, Neelix made some traditional Vulcan foods, with only a few minor adjustments, and Tuvok reminded himself that Tuvix would have liked at least friendship between the two.

The first trial came on an away mission. Tuvok, Janeway, B'Elanna and Neelix had beamed down to the surface. The planet was cold and the sky full of dark clouds. The days also seemed to be short, because the sun began to set as they got to work.

Tuvok and Neelix were looking for vegetation, while B'Elanna and Janeway got tricorder readings. They kept together and close to the beam out spot.

 _"Voyager to away team,"_ Tom Paris said.

"Janway here," Kathryn said as she looked up from her tricorder.

"Captain, we've got some problems with the transporter. We can't get a lock on any of you."

B'Elanna frowned. "Have you tried reconfiguring? We had some trouble with it recently and it might just need reconfiguration."

_"We've tried reconfiguration. All of engineering have put in suggestions, and we've tried everything. Nothing's working."_

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?" B'Elanna asked.

_"Everything, Torres."_

B'Elanna huffed and crossed her arms.

"What's the plan?" Janeway asked.

_"We think we might be able to beam things down, just not up. So we're going to send down survival kits. Kim and Chakotay are getting into a shuttle as we speak. They should be there in about twelve hours."_

"Ok. Keep us updated. Janeway out." A few minutes later, two bags appeared in front of them. Janeway looked at the bags and back at the other three. "Anyone else know how to pitch a tent?"

~*~

As they were setting up, the away team realised there were only two tents and two sleeping bags.

"Torres to Voyager."

 _"Voyager here,"_ Tom said.

"Have you tried - "

"B'Elanna!" Janeway scolded.

She sighed. "Do you have any more survival kits? We've only got two of four."

_"Sorry, Torres. That's all we've got. There was an incident at Volip IV, remember?"_

"Alright. We'll make it work. Torres out."

Once the tents were up, the four of them looked at each other.

"I'll share with Tuvok," Neelix said, picking up a sleeping bag. "We shared a body, we can share a tent."

Janeway nodded. "Ok. Tuvok with Neelix. B'Elanna, you're with me."

B'Elanna nodded and made her way into the tent.

For the first time in Tuvok's life, he wished he could show emotions so he could give Janeway or B'Elanna a "HELP ME!!" look.

Instead, he reluctantly followed Neelix into the tent.

Neelix was unzipping the sleeping bag and laying it out on the ground like a giant blanket.

"This is unnecessary," Tuvok said, crawling into the tent. "I can meditate outside."

"Don't be silly, Mr Vulcan. It's colder than a Civican winter. At least meditate on the sleeping bag."

Tuvok sat down on the blanket and watched as Neelix lay beside him. Neelix wrapped a bit of the edge around himself. Tuvok started to meditate, trying not to focus on the cold, or Neelix's  ~~adorable~~ little snores.

He felt a shiver go down his spine and dropped from the meditative state. Neelix was still snoring, and it sounded like B'Elanna was as well.

He lay down on the blanket. Tuvok knew he wouldn't be warm, but it might be better than sitting up.

Neelix stopped snoring, and a moment later, he turned over to face Tuvok. Scuttling over, Neelix dragged the corner of the sleeping bag and draped it over Tuvok, spooning him in the process.

"Neelix, I - "

"It's alright, Mr Vulcan. We shared a body, we can spoon in a sleeping bag as well."

Tuok wanted to tell him that sharing a body wasn't a sound argument for anything, but Neelix was warm.

 

Even once they were safe, and Tuvok was more inclined to spend more time with Neelix, he wanted to point out the flaw of the logic behind the whole "we shared a body, we can ... " but he found he couldn't - not when Neelix insisted on linking arms as they walked to the holodeck, not when he "accidentally" Vulcan-kissed Tuvok, not even when he showed up at Tuvok's quarters after a nightmare, and certainly not when Neelix crawled into his bed.


	16. Day 16 - Keiko/Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiko/Kira (domestic fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun, this was cute.  
> Tomorrow: Bashir/Garak

Nerys and Keiko were spending their last week on the station before they moved to Bajor with the kids, Molly and Kirayoshi.

Yoshi and Nerys were laying in bed as Keiko got ready.

"I'm glad I get to watch him grow up," Nerys said, smiling down at their baby.

Keiko smiled as well and finished her makeup.

"Me too. I'm glad we're doing this together."

Nery's kissed Yoshi's little cheek. "What language do you think he'll learn first?"

"Garble, like his sister," Keiko laughed.

"Hm. That's a good drinking game. Turn off our universal translators and listen to Molly talk. Whoever can't guess what she's saying takes a drink."

"Quark would be all over that," Keiko said, putting on her perfume.

Nerys beamed at Yoshi. "He would! Yes, he would! There would be people lining up, wouldn't there? Yes there would!" she said in her baby voice.

Yoshi giggled and Nerys kissed his lil face.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you," Keiko said, making her way over to the bed.

"I love you too," Nerys said, kissing Keiko.


	17. Day 17 - Bashir/Garak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashir/Garak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after that season 5, ep 14 - In Purgatory's Shadow. Not necessary to have seen the episode, nor have seen it recently.  
> Also last line of dialogue is intended to be like romantic and not sexual, but interpret as you please.  
> Tomorrow: Rand/Chapel

Garak wasn't used to someone being at his door in the middle of the night, but there was someone waiting in the corridor for him to let them in.

He padded out from the bathroom and over to the door. Julian stood outside, his feet bare.

"Morning, Garak," he said.

Garak frowned. "Good morning, doctor. I didn't realise it was lunch time already?"

"I, uh, had a bad dream. It's silly, I... it was about the internment camp."

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Julian gave him a small nod, and he was ushered inside.


	18. Day 18 - Rand/Chapel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janice Rand/Christine Chapel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised after I wrote this that I half stole this from the new season of OitNB (not a spoiler tho i promise)  
> Tomorrow: Paris/Kim.

The planet of Grillish was beautiful. During the day, the sky cast a light purple over the planet, and the night was almost as bright - the stars shining like lights. it was one of the most peaceful Federation planets, right behind Vulcan. The citizens were good people, there was almost no crime, and they welcomed Starfleet shore leave with open arms.

Janice and Christine had heard good things from their friends, and they were excited to finally see the planet.

They were walking through a market place in the largest city. The tables had jewellery and goods set up. The women walked through, admiring the colours and the techniques.

Janice stopped to admire one and Christine looked at it.

"It's gorgeous," Janice said.

"Well then," Christine said, "consider it my present from Grillish." She paid fro it and put it around Janice's neck. "It suits you."

Janice kissed her and smiled. "Thank you."


	19. Day 19 - Paris/Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Paris/Harry Kim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might adapt this later, idk.  
> Tomorrow: Mirror Ezri/Kira.

Most of the time, shore leave was awesome, especially in the Delta Quadrant. It was usually a sudden announcement from the Bridge telling everyone to prepare for shore leave, but it was always good.

There was one occasion where it wasn't as good as Tom or Harry would have liked.

It started innocently enough, Tom had stopped to ask someone for directions, and Harry admired the architecture.

A girl came up to him and smiled. "I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh, I'm from Voyager. We're only here for a short time."

"You should spend that time with me," she said, putting her hand on his upper arm. "I'm sure you'd find my company agreeable."

"I'm sure, but I'm going to pass. I'm on a deadline."

"Really?" she asked, getting closer and closer to him. "Because I can be quick."

She pressed her lips against his neck and smiled up at him.

"I'm very sure." He tried to take a step back, but she stayed loser than a wet shirt.

"Excuse me," Tom said, brushing her away from Harry. "My boyfriend said no."

The girl apologised and retreated.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Tom smiled. "What are friends for?" he leaned down and kissed Harry. "Now, I've been told we're only a few streets away."

He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and they continued on their way.


	20. Day 20 - Leeta/Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeta/Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the worst with uploading in time. The next ten should all be up within the next two hours, give me a bit, they'll also be short. And apologies for anyone who gets emails for each chapter.  
> Tomorrow: Chakotay/Paris

When Leeta walked into her quarters, she wasn't expecting Nerys to be waiting on the couch with a PADD.

"You're home late. Everything alright?" she asked, smiling at her girlfriend.

Leeta looked over at Nerys and sighed. "Yeah, it's fine. Quark cut our pay today."

Nerys frowned. "Again? How much are you making now?" Leeta said nothing and Nerys put her PADD down. "That's it, i'm talking to Quark."

She stood up and started to walk out.

"You don't have to," Leeta said, following her out, a small smile on her face.

"I represent Bajorans on this station," she said, before reaching out for Leeta's hand. "And I care too much about you to let it be."

"Aw thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's make a Ferengi cry."

 

 


	21. Day 21 - Chakotay/Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakotay/Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Set after episode 20, season 2, in which a traitor is on board, and Paris leaves the ship.  
> (He's late to shifts and Chakotay has to discipline him and stuff for not being very Starfleet, and then it's revealed that Paris was acting under Janeway's command and Chakotay wasn't informed about what was happening).  
> This was kinda weird to write because Janeway is space mum, and Chakotay is like space dad (Sisko is real space dad), and it was a bit like in B99 where Santiago is like "Ew those are our dads!" to Rosa. This is a very rambly chapter note, i'm sorry.  
> Tomorrow: B'Elanna/Janeway.

Chakotay stormed down the corridor, Paris trailing after him.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Yes," Tom said, wishing this didn't have to be so public. "I'm sorry that I hurt you over the past few weeks. It hurt me to keep it from you."

"Hurt you?" Chakotay scoffed and shook his head. "You avoided me, ignored me, went against my orders..."

"And I found that so hard. I couldn't tell you what was going on. My orders were to be distant, and that included you." They arrived at Chakotay's quarters. "I promise, no more secrets."

"None?"

"None. Not even if the captain orders it. With the exceptions of presents and good surprises." Tom paused. "What can I do to make it up to you."

"I have a few ideas," Chakotay said, before leaning in to kiss Tom.


	22. Day 22 - Janeway/B'Elanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway/B'Elanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda crack.   
> Tomorrow: Doctor/Paris.

Half of the Doctor's face appeared on the main screen on the bridge. Janeway frowned at him from her chair.

"Doctor, is there a reason we can only see half your face?" she asked.

"There aren't any problems on my end," he said.

Paris looked over his shoulder at her. "Could it be the view screen?"

"Someone should look at it, just in case. Bridge to engineering," Janeway said.

_"Torres here."_

"We've got an issue with the view screen, can you come up and look at it?"

_"On my way."_

~*~

Janeway watched from her chair as B'Elanna got on the ground and tinkered with the wires of the view screen.

"Any ideas, B'Elanna?"

"It looks like someone just ripped wires out from here."

~*~

_Janeway dropped her PADD and sank to pick it up. She opened a panel under the view screen and pulled out a few wires. After closing the panel, she grabbed her PADD and stood up._

"There's booty in that panel,"  _she thought._

_~*~_

B'Elanna wiggled further in, her booty in the air. "It'll be a couple of minutes."

"There's no rush," Janeway said, leaning back in her chair and admiring that ass.

 

 


	23. Day 23 - Doctor/Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor/Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after season 4, ep 2 where Kes leaves.  
> Tomorrow: Ro Laren/B'Elanna

Tom had come to sickbay again.

"There's a bruise on my leg," he told the Doctor, who rolled his eyes.

"This is so below what I was designed to do," he grumbled, before beginning to help Tom. "You're lucky we're dating."

"You know, if you needed someone to at as nurse for a while, I could take on the position."

"Nurse? I hadn't considered taking anyone on."

Tom smiled. "It would mean taking care of less bruises. I'd never be as good as Kes, but I would do my best."

"Thank you, Tom. I'll think on it."

"Speaking of things to think on, Harry's preparing for a clarinet recital and wants help choosing pieces. You should come over tonight and help us."

The Doctor smiled. "I shall have to think on that also."


	24. Day 24 - Ro Laren/B'Elanna Torres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ro/B'Elanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a last minute decision based on a tumblr post. This is more platonic than anything, but still.
> 
>  
> 
> In 2370, Ro Laren defected from Starfleet, and B'Elanna Torres left the academy. Both joined the Maquis.
> 
>  
> 
> Tomorrow: Sisko/Michael Eddington

Ro Laren finally arrived at Maquis headquarters. It had taken her almost three days to get here, being transferred between at least eight different ships. She was taken to her shared quarters and told she would be contacted about an assignment.

The quarters weren't very big. There was a small lounge room and kitchen space, a bathroom, and a shared bedroom with two beds.

Laren had just had a shower changed into some fresh clothes when the door opened. A woman walked in, looking half Klingon, half human. She gave Ro a curt nod.

"You must be Ro Laren. I'm B'Elanna Torres."

"Nice to meet you. You been here long?"

"In the Maquis? Only a few months." She put a bag onto the kitchen counter. "How about you?"

"I just got here. Surely you would have noticed."

"I arrived ten minutes ago. I've been in a missile for a month."

Laren frowned. "What?"

"It's a long story."

"I have time," Laren said. "Maybe over dinner?"

 

 


	25. Day 25 - Sisko/Eddington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Sisko/Michael Eddington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like "Why is Ben so personally offended that Eddington left?" a little crack, but whatevz.  
> Set right after Eddington defected to the Maquis.  
> I love space dad.  
> Tomorrow: Mirror Dax/Leeta/Kira

Sisko sat in his office, talking on subspace with Eddington. He frowned at the screen, watching as Eddington frowned back.

"I'm sorry, Ben."

"Don't 'Ben' me. You lost the right." Sisko leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Sisko, I am sorry. But I had to do what I believe in. Starfleet doesn't get it. The prime directive is flawed and doesn't do what's right. It doesn't care about real people like the Bajorans and how terrible the Cardassians are being. It cares about theoretical people - beings prior to first contact, beings that aren't pleading for our help."

"You've betrayed me, Eddington. No morals speech will make up for it."

"I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about this. I love you."

Sisko shook his head. "I don't want to hear it."

He shut off subspace.


	26. Day 26 - Mirror: Dax/Leeta/Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror: (Ezri) Dax/Leeta/Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very brief interaction between Ezri Dax and Leeta, mention of Kira - implied Dax/Leeta/Kira
> 
> Tomorrow: Bashir/O'Brien

Ezri wrapped an arm around Leeta's torso.

"God job today."

Leeta kissed her temple and walked with her off their ship, into Terok Nor. "I couldn't have done it without your sharp shooting."

"Let's tell the Intendant the good news."

 


	27. Day 27 - Bashir/O'Brien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashir/O'Brien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but not as short as yesterday.  
> Tomorrow: Kes/Janeway

Julian lay next to Miles.

"Do you remember when we first met? You didn't like me at all," he said with a small smile.

"I still don't."

Julian scoffed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think I've taken the last month the wrong way, then."

"The last twenty minutes was an act of loathing," Miles laughed.

"Shut up."

"That's my line."


	28. Day 28 - Kes/Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kes/Janeway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun.  
> Tomorrow: Data/Worf

The doors to sickbay opened and the Doctor watched as Kes walked in. Kathryn limped beside her, her arm draped over Kes' shoulders for support.  
"What's wrong?" the doctor asked.  
Kathryn sat on a biobed and Kes went to get instruments.  
"She hurt her ankle."  
"I can see that," the Doctor said, "doing what?"  
There was silence. Janeway looked at the ground with a smile and bright red cheeks. Kes grabbed what she needed and returned to Kathryn.  
"There's a nurse/patient confidentiality."  
"Gross. I'm sorry I asked."


	29. Day 29 - Data/Worf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Data/Worf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep laughing thinking about this.  
> I just have the conversation, so that's all I can be bothered to post. It's fine without actions.  
> Tomorrow: Kasidy/Kira

"What is your secret to long, healthy hair?"

"The secret is that I'm a Klingon. To have unhealthy hair is to have no honour."

"Is it because of the braid?"

"If you must know, the braid does help."

"Will you teach me how to do a traditional Klingon braid?"

 


	30. Kira/Kasidy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasidy/Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post finale.  
> Even though I was late almost every day, and I posted this four days late, it's done.  
> Whether you read each of the chapters, or you picked out what you felt and what you liked, I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment or a kudos to let me know you thought it was at least mediocre :D  
> Anyway, to not-straight people - I hope you had a good pride month. it's currently four days into second pride month, so enjoy this as well lmao

The eight year old stuck his head over the railing and started to climb up. He was on the upper level of the Promenade.

"Ben! Don't climb the rail!" a woman yelled. He got out and looked over to see Kira Nerys storming over.

"Sorry, Rys. I just wanted to look at the people."

She bent down to his level and narrowed her eyes. She smiled at Benny and pulled him into a hug. "You're lucky you're adorable." She stood up and took his little hand. "Come on, let's find mum."

Kasidy wasn't very far away. She was looking out of the window, watching as a ship reentered the alpha quadrant.

"It's just a Klingon vessel," Kira said, putting her arm around Kasidy's shoulders.

"I know."

There was a pause. Kira wanted to tell her not to keep watching the wormhole, to tell her she had officers watching at all times, waiting for Benjamin to return. But she knew that she couldn't. Kasidy would always stop at a window to see if it was opening to drop him back into her life. Kira knew she would have to take a backseat when Ben returned. For now, at least, she allowed herself to be Kasidy's rock, allowing herself to be an almost second parent. Jake had been travelling the alpha quadrant looking for stories for the past three years, and Kira was all that Kasidy had here.

"Benny was climbing on the rails again."

Kasidy looked down at Benny. "How many times do we have to tell you not to play on the rails?" She shook her head and pulled Benny into a hug. "You're lucky Rys was around."

 


End file.
